Fix This
by TheseWords-MyDiary
Summary: Post Season 7 Finale/Beginning of Season 8. What if Jackie had an "issue" that could change everything? Would Hyde regret his Vegas actions? Would he try to win Jackie back? ...maybe even help her? READ PLEASE! J/H ZENFIC
1. Please don't let this be the end

**Summary:**** Post Season 7 Finale/Beginning of Season 8. What if Jackie had an "issue" that could change everything? Would Hyde regret his Vegas actions? Would he try to win Jackie back? ...maybe even help her? READ PLEASE! J/H ZENFIC**

**A/N- I'm writing 2 stories at the same time, so bear w/ me :) I just really loved this idea, and decided to start this story before i finished the other out of fear of forgetting my idea. lol. I really hope you like it! REVIEWS PLEASE!! :)**

**Chapter 1:**

"_I checked, and no one could see us doing it from the parking lot."_

_Those words may be the death of me, _she thought. _Why did Michael have to pick THAT moment to say something as upsurd as that? It's not even true. _

Jackie had 3 hours worth of time to think such things on her bus ride back to Point Place. She quit her dream job in Chicago, and was moving as fast as she could to get back home--where she should have stayed to begin with--to catch Hyde and tell him the truth. Sure, Kelso made it look like the worst thing possible had been happening in that hotel room, but it was far from the truth. She had only called him there because she was lonely and missing Steven. Missing him so much, in fact, that it was making her physically sick. Now that Jackie thought about, she'd been feeling sick every hour on the hour since before she had even gone to Chicago to begin with.

_I only wanted Michael over to talk. That was it! Steven just has to believe me…he just has to! I don't think that I can go on without him, _Jackie thought as the bus pulled to a stop outside of the Point Place bus station.

Jackie was so worried about getting to the Forman's home in record time, that she hitched a ride to their house with a nice couple she had met on the bus ride home. As soon as the car pulled up to the Forman house, she grabbed her bags out of the trunk, and ran as fast as she could to the front door. She began frantically knocking until the face of Red appeared on the other side.

"What the hell could be so important that you would be _banging_ on my front door at 8am?" Red Forman looked pretty ticked off. So ticked off, in fact, that it immediately set off the queasy feeling in Jackie's stomach again, and she pushed passed him without even thinking twice to run up the stairs to the closest restroom to empty the contents of her stomach. "Good God! What is wrong with that girl," Red shouted to no one in particular, and marched into the kitchen where Kitty was cooking breakfast.

"Kitty—"

"Who on earth was that banging on the door, dear?"

"It was that loud mouth Burkhardt girl! She just burst through the door pale as a ghost with no explanation, and than ran upstairs to the bathroom." Red shook his head before sitting down at the kitchen table. " I swear all of these kids are on dope."

"Well, I thought Jackie moved to Chicago, Red. Steven even went there last night to visit. Why would she be back here?" With that, Kitty set the breakfast on the table, along with an extra plate for Jackie, and then sat down to eat with her husband.

After a few moments, Jackie slowly came walking in, and then leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Forman…is um…Steven here?"

"Well, no Jackie. I was told that he went to visit you in Chicago last night. What are you doing here?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, Mrs. Forman…this is just a disaster. I quit my job this morning, and came running back here to get to Steven to explain some things that happened last night. Michael came to my hotel room acting like a total pervert, and then Steven walked in, and jumped to conclusions as usual…and then he left! I thought he came back here, but I guess he didn't." Jackie suddenly felt a dizzy spell rush over her, and quickly sat down at the table before she had the chance to fall over. "Wow…this whole thing is really stressing me out," she said holding her head in her hands.

"Jackie, dear…you don't look so good. Are you sick?"

"I don't know Mrs. Forman. I think I might be coming down with something...or it could be all the stress of picking up and moving my life twice in three days, and then not knowing if my boyfriend and I are even together anymore. I've been feeling nauseas like this quite a bit since right before I left."

"Well, are you sure it's just stress? Maybe you should see a doctor."

"No…no, I don't need to see anyone. I don't have parents anymore, remember? I don't think I have medical insurance, and now without a job, I wouldn't be able to afford a doctor visit. I think I'll just try and rest a bit at my parents' big, stupid, empty house. Will you just give me a call when Steven comes home?"

"Of course. Why don't you go down into Steven's room, and rest? That way you can be here when he gets back, and then you two can hammer this whole thing out," Jackie just slowly nodded her head, and then tried standing back up before being knocked back down with a wave of nausea.

"I don't think that I should be standing up, and moving anywhere just yet, Mrs. Forman," she said as she placed her head back into her hands. "Wow, I can't believe my body is taking stress _this_ hard. I've never felt this gross before in my life."

Kitty and Red both seemed to come to the same conclusion for Jackie's sickness, and glanced at each other before Red leaned forward, and surprised both Kitty and Jackie by rubbing Jackie's back.

"Um…Jackie, uh..." Red cleared his throat. "How often have you been feeling sick like this?"

Jackie looked up at the two people who felt like second parents to her, and said, "well, pretty much every hour for the passed three or four days. Unless I'm sleeping. Actually…sometimes I even get sick in the night time. It'll wake me up right out of my sleep."

Kitty quickly glanced at Red again, and then leaned a little closer to Jackie to speak before Jackie jumped up quickly.

"No offense Mrs. Forman, but your perfume is making me sick," she shouted before running back out of the swinging kitchen door, and then up the stairs, and into the bathroom.

"That girl is pregnant, Red," Kitty whispered before leaning back in her seat.

Just then, Kelso came bursting through the backdoor.

"Hey uhh..Mr. and Mrs. Forman. Is Hyde here," Kelso asked while doing a little "tutu dance" in the kitchen.

"No, hophead, he isn't! But that Burkhart girl is, and you have definitely caused some trouble! If I were you, I would get my dumbass out of here before 'Mr. Forman' has the chance to shove his foot so far up your ass, that you could polish his shoes with your tongue!" And with that, Kelso was gone.

About five minutes passed before Jackie came back into the kitchen and announced quickly that she was going home, before walking back out into the living room to grab her bags, and going home after asking Mrs. Forman to call her when ever Hyde turned up.

"Oh Red…that girl is in serious need of some comforting. Steven needs to get his behind home soon," Kitty declared before running up the stairs while mumbling something about "going to bed" under her breath.

After Jackie got to her parents' big empty house, she marched up to her room, and laid down on her bed. She felt a little bit of nausea from the walk out in the heat, but not enough to actually cause her to get sick.

As she laid there for what seemed like hours, staring up at the ceiling, she did a lot of thinking. She wasn't stupid. She had an idea of what could be wrong with her. She had realized in the Forman's' kitchen that her feeling sick had to do with something other than just stress, and then she realized again in the Forman's' bathroom that she had been about four or five days late for her period. All she knew was that she couldn't be having a baby at that moment because at that moment…her life was a mess.

She had no job, no family, and probably no boyfriend anymore to support her through this stuff. She had no idea where to go from here, no way of paying for doctors appointments or insurance, and she had no idea how to take care of a baby…so right then and there, she decided that if she didn't believe that it were true, than it must not actually _be_ true, and as stupid as that notion sounded, she was going to grasp it like a lifeline until she was backed into a corner with no way out. For some reason that idea just made more sense to her than anything.

_I'm just going to lay here, and wait for Steven to get back home, and make everything okay again,_ She thought…and that's exactly what she did.

**A/N-How do you like it so far? :) Review please!!**


	2. Are you alright?

**A/N- Sorry about the wait for the second chapter. I like to stay at least 2 chapters ahead of the one I'm posting. :) The 3rd chapter will be on its way to ya soon!! :) REVIEW PLEASE!! Let me know what you all think!**

**--I do not own That 70s Show, or its characters! If i did, Jackie and Hyde would have ended up together in the end :-P --**

**Chapter 2:**

While the waiting for Hyde seemed to work for a **few** days, after three long weeks without his return, Jackie became frantic. She decided that she couldn't just sit at home anymore feeling sick, and sorry for herself. Thinking about everything became her worst enemy. She had to get out of the house, and at least find herself a relatively decent paying job, and stock up on some groceries because that was the only normal thing she could think to do.

_Yeah…I'll just go out, and look for a job, and then stop by the Forman's at the end of the day to see if Steven is home yet,_ she thought to herself before grabbing her purse, and walking out the front door.

Meanwhile, in the Forman household, Kitty was making breakfast for Red, Donna, and Fez who had both turned up for a visit that morning.

"So have either of you talked to Jackie lately? I haven't seen her in a little over three weeks!"

"No, Mrs. Forman. Fez and I were just talking about how she hasn't been around since she came back from Chicago," Donna said shaking her head.

"Well, I'm worried about that poor girl. I told you about how sick she was the last time we saw her."

"I just hope that Hyde gets his butt home soon. He's the only one who is ever able to understand her in times like these…this time is bad," Donna put her head into her hands.

"What time is bad?" a new voice sounded from the back doorway, causing everyone to spin around, and stare in shock.

"Steven! You're home," Kitty shouted while getting up to approach him. As Hyde held his arms out for a hug, he was surprised to get a smack upside the head.

"Steven…all I have to say is that you better have a damn great excuse for disappearing on us like that! Kitty has been worried sick, not to mention your poor girlfriend who has been _literally_ sick, hiding out at her parents' house," Red yelled from his usual seat at the table.

"What girlfriend? I have no girlfriend. You must be talking about my _EX-girlfriend_ who betrayed me when I took time out of my schedule to drive my ass to Chicago to propose to her. Wow, it took her all of what - a day to shack up with Kelso?" Hyde said shaking his head in disgust.

"Oh Steven…it was all a big misunderstanding! Michael even admitted to going to her hotel that night to act like a…a…a kettle-head! Poor Jackie came here sicker than I've ever seen the next morning, explaining that Michael went there with a motive, when she only wanted to talk."

"Wait—Jackie came here? I thought she had that job in Chicago."

"Yeah, well, she quit so that she could come back here for you. She said it wasn't worth losing you over all of that," Donna butted in.

"Yeah, well, sounds like a guilty conscious to me," Hyde stated nonchalantly. "I'm going down to my room."

"Steven! Let me tell you something. That girl loves you, and you should take that to heart instead of throwing her aside the way your parents have taught you to do. You're better than that," Red stated before shouting "dumbass," and then bursting out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Hyde just shook his head, and walked into the basement without another word.

After a day of job searching, and being sick every twenty minutes, Jackie made her way to the Forman's house. As soon as she walked up to the driveway, she was greeted with a familiar black El Camino in the driveway. Without a second thought, she ran as fast as she could down the outdoor steps to the basement. Her running came to a screeching halt when she spotted Hyde sitting in his chair as if nothing had happened. He didn't even look up at her to acknowledge her presence.

The truth was that he knew it was her before she even opened the door. He knew her well enough to know the very sound of her footsteps before she even entered a room, and he knew that she knew that because he'd told her a long time ago. He also knew that it would bug the hell out of her when he didn't look up to meet her presence.

"Steven," she said shyly causing his mind to automatically realize something was a bit off. She couldn't even continue her sentence for what seemed like an eternity when normally she'd be flying off the handle at him for disappearing for three weeks. The fact that she didn't caused his heart to sink a little. "Wh-where did you g-go?"

"Vegas," he stated simply. He didn't feel that she deserved a further explanation this time.

"Oh," Jackie looked down and fidgeted with the edge of her blouse before looking back up to speak. "What were you doing there?"

"Why do you even care Jackie? I mean, you're probably Kelso's chick now, right? That's what you do when boyfriends leave town…you switch up, am I right?" He finally looked up to meet her gaze, and noticed the paleness across her features.

"St-Steven…that's not true. I haven't even spoken to Michael since that night, and the only reason he was there in the first place was to talk. He was just being a stupid pervert."

"Oh, really…so what was up with the towel then, Jackie," he asked, and stood to walk towards her.

"He asked to stay the night because it was late and he didn't want to drive, and I told him that he could sleep on the floor. He went to take a shower, came out in a towel and hit on me, so I sent him out to get some ice to get him away from me…and that's when you came in," Jackie felt intimidated by his stare, and then looked back down at the ground.

"Oh…right. Likely story, Jackie…and I suppose I should believe the one about you being 'so sick,' too, huh? I mean, you sure have the rest of the world worried about your health - telling them that _lie_, but rest assured, doll…that's not going to work with me."

Jackie's eyes darted quickly to his in time to see him smirk at her evilly. She then let her eyes settle back down at her hands before she started to speak. "Steven…nothing that I've told you is a lie, okay? You…you have to believe me." Her eyes traveled back up to his, and stared pleadingly. "Please."

"And…let's just say that this is some completely crazy mistake, Jackie. How do we bounce back from this, huh? How do we just go back to how things were before? Oh, and what about your new job?"

"I quit, Steven. All I could think about was how my taking that job hurt you in the first place, and I just had to get home to fix all of this! I couldn't let you believe that I…that I—" that familiar wave of nausea hit her right then and there like a ton of bricks, and Jackie clutched her stomach, and leaned forward throwing up right in front of her.

Hyde jumped back quickly, and then looked at the girl in front of him kneeling down to the floor. "What the hell, Jackie? What is wrong with you?" He shouted stunned, and then ran to the stairs to call for Mrs. Forman before running back over to Jackie to pull her hair back, and try his hardest to help her out. All of the craziness of the last month flew out of his mind for a few minutes at least—right then and there.

Kitty quickly appeared at the top of the stairs, and then ran over to Jackie. "Jackie, dear…are you alright?" When the girl nodded, Kitty and Hyde both helped her up, and walked her over to lie on the couch. "Don't you worry, alright? I'll come back and clean this all up for you. It's okay," she said as she ran up the stairs to get the cleaning supplies.

Jackie lay on the couch with her eyes closed, and her right arm draped across her forehead. She knew to stay still for at least a few minutes or she'd be sick again, and she was way too embarrassed already to be doing that again.

"Jackie," Hyde nudged her. "Jackie, look at me," her eyes slowly opened to meet his.

"Hi," she whispered sheepishly before the moment dawned on her. "Oh God! I am so sorry, Steven," she shouted while trying to sit up. "I've just…I don't know. I've been so stressed out lately…this has been happening a lot," Jackie said shyly.

"A lot? But…I don't understand what's wrong with you. What could be making you this sick? Have you gone to the doctor?"

Before Jackie had the chance to come answer him, Kitty came back down the stairs. "Jackie, dear, did you see a doctor like I told you to? Honey, this has been going on for over three weeks!" Kitty shouted before leaning down to clean up.

"Three weeks?! Jackie—" Hyde put his hand to her head. "Well, you don't have a fever…now, answer Mrs. Forman's question."

"No, Mrs. Forman. I told you, I can't go to the doctor. I don't have insurance…or money for that matter! I—I just need to rest, okay? I'll be fine."

"Jackie, you've been resting for three weeks! I work at a hospital, and can get you in for a check-up for free! I can probably even get you a job there if you need one desperately. Just let me take you there," Kitty said with pleading eyes. "I am very worried about you, sweet heart. This is a lot more than just stress, unless you have been getting a huge amount of it what with Steven being _missing_ for almost a month," she said while glaring into Hyde's obviously worried eyes. "Now come on, get up. We're going now…and Steven, you can come too."

"No! Mrs. Forman…I'm alright, okay?"

"Jackie! Shut your damn pie hole! You're not 'alright.' Now get your ass in the car! We're going to the hospital," Hyde finally yelled. He was getting more and more nervous about the situation by the second.

Jackie reluctantly stood up, and slowly followed Kitty and Hyde out of the basement, and then to the Vista Cruiser where she got in, and laid across the backseat. Hyde quietly took Kitty aside.

"Mrs. Forman…do you think she has the flu or something? Could it be really serious?"

"Yeah, Steven…I'm pretty sure it's a _very_ serious matter. One that she has been letting go on since apparently two days before she even went to Chicago, so do you think it is 'just stress' like she's trying to lead on?" Hyde shook his head. "Me neither, Steven. Now get in the car."

Hyde quickly jumped into the front seat to see Jackie curled up on the backseat sleeping.

_She'll be alright. She has to be,_ he thought to himself as they drove to the hospital in silence.

**A/N- So what did you all think? REVIEWS!!**


	3. Something's Different

**A/N- told you Chapter 3 was coming soon! :) Reviews please!!**

**--I do not own That 70's Show, or the characters.--**

**Chapter 3:**

Since Kitty was a nurse at Point Place Regional, she was able to get Jackie right in to see a doctor, and she was also able to have the price of a check-up waved for her.

On account of the fact that Jackie was still really angry with Hyde for making the accusations that he did, and for leaving her for three weeks, she definitely didn't want him to be coming into the examination room with her.

"Steven…no offense, but I just don't want you to come in with me, okay? I just…can't deal with…well, with you right now. Sorry," she said with eyes downcast.

"But Jackie! I'm worried about you, okay? I just want to be there for you in case you get…I don't know…bad news or sick again or something."

Jackie just responded by shaking her head slowly, and then by turning her back to him, following Kitty down a hallway, and into a room.

"You know, Mrs. Forman…I think I'm fine. I don't know why I even need to come in here," Jackie said when they entered the room.

Kitty just handed her a hospital gown, and said "Jackie, honey. I think you and I both know what's going on with you." She looked at her with a pointed expression, and Jackie looked down into her lap and nodded. "Why won't you just come to terms with it, dear? Are you afraid?"

"Well, I wouldn't be as afraid if my 'boyfriend' or ex-boyfriend, or whatever he is to me now didn't jump to conclusions, and leave me for almost a month to hang out in Vegas. Knowing him, he'll just accuse me of being pregnant with Michael's baby! Which, for the record, is far from the truth.

"Well, I for one, don't think that he'd act that way. Steven may have done a lot to hurt you recently, but he is a good boy, Jackie. He's not going to just cast you aside like that."

Jackie just shook her head. "Mrs. Forman…if you don't mind, I'd really like to just take this whole thing one step at a time. If the doctor says that I'm…you know…then I'll figure something out, okay? It's just…this is my business…and I also would _really, really _appreciate it if I were the one to get to talk to him about this…when I feel I should. Please just don't say anything to him. "

Kitty just nodded her head, and walked back out of the room so that Jackie could change, and she could fetch the doctor.

After a few minutes, she noticed the doctor entering Jackie's room, and Kitty decided to go out and check on Hyde in the waiting room while Jackie had her check-up.

As soon as Kitty exited the double doors into the main room, Hyde felt his stomach jump into his throat.

"Mrs. Forman! How is she? Is she okay? Is it just stress or…something bad?" Hyde asked, obviously panicking. Kitty sat down, and put her hand over his.

"Steven, she'll be fine. I have a feeling that this may only be a…a temporary sickness for Jackie."

"What do you mean? Do you know what's wrong with her or something?"

"Well, I have an…idea of what it may be, but I think that Jackie should be the one to talk to about that, Steven," she said before patting his knee, and standing up. "Anyway, I just came out here to check on you, but I should get back in there, and see how she's doing. It shouldn't be much longer, though." Kitty winked at him before turning, and walking back into the hallway, leaving Hyde to nervously think about all of the horrible things that could possibly be wrong with Jackie.

_She has to be okay…I never should have left her, _he thought as he put his head into his hands.

Upon entering Jackie's hospital room, Kitty found that Jackie was alone again, and dressed in her own clothes.

"Finished already, dear?" She asked while crossing the room to help Jackie up off of the bed where she was sitting.

"Hm…? Oh, yeah…everything's finished here," Jackie said as she was crossing the room to the doorway. She stopped when she reached it, and turned around to face Kitty. "Oh, and by the way…it was what we thought it was" …and with that, she nodded her head, and walked out of the room, and then straight out to the car without stopping.

"Woah…she's in a hurry. Is she okay?" Hyde asked.

"Ooh…I sure hope so, Steven," Kitty said as they followed Jackie out to the car.

The ride from the hospital was completely silent until Jackie burst out with a "Mrs. Forman, can you please drop me off at home? I just need to go to bed."

"Jacks, don't you want to come back to the Forman's house, and I don't know…talk? Or eat?"

Jackie immediately shook her head, and Hyde could faintly see a few tears make their way down her cheeks in the backseat of the dark car.

"N-no, Steven. I just…I can't do any of that right now, okay? I'm sorry. I just need to be alone right now," she said as the Cruiser pulled up to her parents' mansion.

"But Jackie! I don't think that you should be alone in that house right now."

"Oh, right…so suddenly you care, Steven? Well, I've been staying here _alone_ for the past three weeks. I think I'll be fine. Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Forman," and with that, Jackie was out of the car, and in the house quicker than Steven had ever seen.

"Mrs. Forman…answer me honestly, alright?"

"Alright, Steven."

"She's pregnant, isn't she?" Hyde said before taking his glasses off, and peering into Kitty's eyes with his.

Kitty carefully considered her words for a moment before bluntly just saying "yes," and then driving away from the Burkhart mansion, and towards her home. From then and there, Hyde was completely silent for the rest of the night.

**A/N- Reviews!!**


	4. Confrontation

**A/N- I'm so very sorry that it has taken me so long to update! My classes are kicking my butt, but I will post more often! I promise :) PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer::::: I do not own That 70s Show or the characters. I'm just a huge fan! :)**

**Chapter 4:**

The next morning, Jackie woke up to her bedside clock reading 5:35am. She was exhausted, but there was no way that she could sleep any longer. She had gotten home from the hospital at about nine o'clock the night before, and couldn't bring herself to even come close to falling asleep until almost one in the morning. Even while she was "asleep," she wasn't really even _asleep._ Her mind was running one-hundred fifty miles a minute, and she knew that there could only be one way to make it slow down even slightly.

_The only problem is that I can't bring myself to do that one thing…maybe I should go see Donna,_ she thought as she started to climb out of her bed, already feeling a bit nauseas as she straightened up into a standing position.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Jackie froze in place. She knew exactly who it was without even looking out the window. She knew Steven Hyde well enough to know that it was him. She knew that he couldn't stand knowing that she was in her parents' mansion alone, and she also knew that he hated knowing that she was sick. _Maybe he really does care,_ she thought to herself. She saw the look in his eyes when he sat next to her after she laid down on the couch in the basement, and she knew that he was really worried. It was just hard to trust him at the moment. What if he left again? What if he flipped out on her for being pregnant, and accused her of being a slut or something? She just couldn't handle that stress right now, but she also couldn't handle the stress that she was dealing with currently, and she knew that by just coming out and telling him about it now instead of later could possibly bring the stress down a little bit.

The doorbell rang again. Deciding that she should just act and not think so much for fear of chickening out, Jackie quickly ran down the stairs, pushing her nausea aside with all of her might to answer the door.

"I'm coming," she yelled before looking through the peep hole to make sure that it really was who she thought it was…and it was, so she answered it to find a very tired, and nervous-looking Steven Hyde standing there with his hands in his pockets, and his eyes focused on the ground.

"I-I couldn't sleep," he said, finally bring his eyes up to meet hers.

Jackie stepped aside to let him in, and while closing the door behind them, she replied with a "neither could I," before leading him to a couch in the living room to the left of the foyer.

An awkward silence fell upon the two for what seemed like forever before Hyde broke it. "So…Jackie, when were you planning on telling me that you were pregnant?"

Blue eyes quickly crashed with mismatched eyes. "Mrs. Forman told you?" Jackie asked quietly. She was expecting to be the one to get to tell him! In fact, she asked Mrs. Forman specifically not to say anything to him before she did. Her forgotten nausea was starting to build up again.

"Jackie…how could you not tell me something like that? I mean, come on. You're a smart girl! I know that you knew what was going on with your body before last night, Jacks. How could you just keep that from me?"

She didn't answer him. She couldn't even bring herself to look at him at the moment. She didn't know why, or even what was on the tip of her tongue, but she wasn't forming the words.

"Jackie! Are you even listening to me? Why for fuck's sake would you keep this from me?"

Suddenly Jackie found herself standing up, and yelling before she even had time to think twice about it. "Where was I supposed to find you, Steven? You were gone for three weeks! You left before I even had the chance to say anything to you, and when I quit my job, and came running back here, you weren't anywhere to be found. I didn't even do anything with Michael, Steven! I just felt sick, and worried, and I regretted even taking that job because I finally figured out why I was sick, and when Michael came over, I just wanted to talk. I wanted to figure things out before I came running back home looking like some kind of failure in everyone's eyes. I never did anything with him…and before I knew it, you jumped to conclusions, and y-you left me." Jackie was bawling at this point. She almost felt as if she couldn't breathe.

"Jackie, I'm so-"

Hyde was suddenly interrupted by a very pale Jackie getting up, and running to the nearest bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. After a few minutes of Jackie being absent from the room, Hyde got up and headed to the bathroom to check on knocked before he quietly opened the door to find a very sick Jackie sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest, and her head rested on top of them.

"Hey Jacks," Hyde said as he was sitting down on the floor next to her. "Are you alright? Do you need me to get you a glass of water or something?"

Jackie shook her head. "No. I'll be okay, Steven. The trick is to sit here like this until I feel okay enough to get up and walk to a couch or something. Then I have to eat like crackers or something bland like that right away, and then I'll be okay for a while. Hopefully for longer than usual today."

"You seem to be the expert at this stuff."

"Well, it has been going on for a few weeks now, you know? I've gotten pretty good at figuring this stuff out."

After a minute or two, Jackie slowly stood up, and walked out of the bathroom, and to the bottom of the stairs. "Let's go to my room to talk, okay? I have my crackers and ginger ale up there by my bed, and I kind of want to lay down."

Hyde just nodded his head in response and followed her up to her bedroom. He watched her sit down on the side of the bed, slowly eat a few crackers, and then lay down. After a minute of standing in the doorway, he saw her look over at him, and pat the side of bed next to her, so he went and sat down.

"I'm sorry that I went off on you like that, Jackie. I mean, this is just a lot to take in, you know?"

"Yeah, I do know. I'm the one who has been dealing with it for the last few weeks…alone," she shook her head bitterly.

Hyde gently brushed his hand across her forehead. "Jacks, I'm so sorry that I left you. But I mean, you have to understand where I was coming from, you know? I mean, you threw that ultimatum at me before you left, and you didn't even give me a chance to answer. You just left me, and moved to Chicago," he looked down and played with his finger tips nervously. He was suddenly really glad to be wearing his sunglasses. He knew that if he wasn't, he was vulnerable. A person could look right into his eyes, and see through the zen act that he put on every day. Jackie—who knew almost everything there was to know about Hyde--could see straight into his soul just by looking at his uncovered eyes, and he knew that. Hell, she could see into his soul even without looking at him, but the glasses helped to give him that false hope that maybe he could fool her into thinking that he wasn't just as vulnerable right now as she was.

"Steven…I waited for you at Donna's house, but Eric came in and said that you were passed out somewhere because you drank too much, and usually when you drink, it's to forget something. Or maybe someone, in this case…so I left. I thought you were going to reject me, and I couldn't take it, so I bailed, but believe me, I regret it. It ruined everything." Jackie was now staring at her finger tips, too.

"Um…I went to Chicago to propose to you, Jackie," Hyde practically whispered. Jackie's eyes shot up to meet his.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You see, I went and bought the ring the day that you gave me the ultimatum. I mean, I wasn't sure how it'd work out in the end, but I knew that I couldn't let you just leave…and I knew—well, I know, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Oooh Steven!" Jackie sat up, and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Jacks—not being with you has been killing me. I mean, all I did was think about you while I was away, but I just…I thought that you were with Kelso."

Jackie quickly shook her head. "No way. There is no way that that would ever happen, okay? You're the guy for me, Steven Hyde. I don't want anyone else. Don't you think that it's about time for you to realize that?"

Hyde nodded his head slowly, and then lovingly cupped her face in his hands, and pulled her in for a kiss on _her_ cheek this time. "So we're okay now?"

"Yes, Steven. We're okay…but no more leaving, and no more accusations, okay? I just can't take anymore of it."

Hyde nodded his head again, and then rested his hand on her knee. "So…should we talk about this whole…situation that we've currently found ourselves in? Because, I mean, I kind of have some questions for you."

"Well, sure we can talk…and you can ask questions, but just remember that I'm new to this whole pregnancy thing, too, so I might not know many some answers to your questions."

Hyde smiled. "Okay. Well, first…how far along did the doctor say that you were?"

"About eight weeks…so two months."

"And you want to keep the baby, right?"

"Yeah! Of course I do, Steven. This baby is part of both of us. I don't want to just…get rid of it," she said shaking her head. "Wait…do you?"

"No! I want the baby, Jackie. Don't worry about that. I just wasn't sure if you did. I mean, we've never even really talked about having kids…or even our future, you know?"

Jackie smiled widely, and nodded her head. "Got anymore questions?"

"Um…yeah…why don't you move in with me?"

"Steven…We can't just go and live together in the Forman's basement. We need room for the baby…and not to mention, you sleep on that tiny little cot down there. I'm not going to be able to fit on that thing soon."

Hyde chuckled a little bit, earning himself a playful slap on the chest from Jackie. "No, I mean…we could get an apartment, and live together."

"I would love to do that, but I don't have a job, and we don't have the money for that and a baby," Jackie said getting teary eyed. Her facial expression suddenly became one of worry. "Oh my gosh, Steven! We can't do this! We—"

She was cut off by Hyde, who put a finger to her lips. "Jackie, relax. W.B. gave me the store, baby, so I just got a promotion, _and _a pretty decent raise. Not to mention the Christmas bonus I just got two months ago. I only spent some of it to buy your um...your ring, so we have more than enough money coming in for an apartment, and the baby. Don't worry, Jacks."

"Okay, Steven. I'll move in with you," she said with a huge smile playing upon her face. She was so excited to be starting a life with Hyde. She didn't even care that he hadn't asked her to marry him. Having a life and a future with him was all that she ever could have wanted.

"You're not mad that I haven't popped the question yet?"

_Wow, it's like he read my mind, _she thought.

"No, babe. I'm okay with it. I mean…we have a lot of work to do when it comes to fixing our trust issues and things like that, I guess, so it's alright with me. I promise."

"Okay, who are you, and what have you done with Jackie?" Hyde couldn't help but laugh. She was Jackie Burkhardt, the marry-me-or-I'll-move-to-Chicago girl. For her to be acting like it was okay that he didn't want to propose to her at the moment was just strange.

"Look…I just had a lot of thinking to do, and I realized that I was wrong to try to push you into a marriage. Maybe someday things will go in that direction. I mean, hey, we're about to move in together…but right now, we just need to work on other things instead of planning a wedding, and all of that work added to a pregnancy. I just need to lower my stress levels. The doctor instructed it."

"Wait…he did? Are you okay? Is the baby alright?"

Jackie couldn't help but giggle a little bit at the sudden worry in Hyde's voice. He was just so adorable sometimes! "Yeah! Yeah, we're fine. It's just that the first trimester is especially crucial. I could lose the baby if I stress out to much. Plus pre-eclampsia runs in my family, and that stuff can cause seizures, and a coma, so I really need to just be careful."

"Okay, well, I will make damn _sure_ that you don't stress out. Oh, and also…just so you know…I _am_ going to propose to you someday…but I think that you're right about the fixing us stuff. Just know that there is a future between us, doll."

Jackie leaned forward, and kissed him with such love, and passion, that when they pulled apart, they were both out of breath. "Well, I'm so glad that we have a future together, Steven. And now we're having a little family. It's all I've ever wanted."

"Jacks, you have a family."

"Yeah. A real shitty one. My mom never comes home, and my dad is in jail, babe. Even before all of this, they ignored me most of the time. Other than to throw a bunch of money at me, they never gave me much of a glance, so…no, I don't really have a family, and I know that you don't either. Hell, the Formans are more family to us than our own. Now we'll get to actually start one, Steven. Isn't that amazing?"

"Yeah…yeah, it is," Hyde whispered as he laid down with her, and hugged her close to him. "So we're okay now?"

"Yes. Of course…just please don't leave me again."

"I won't, doll. Let's just get a few minutes of shut-eye, and we'll go have breakfast with the Formans, okay?"

"Alright, Steven. I love you."

"I love you too, Jacks."

And at that, Jackie realized that she was right when she thought that things would get better after she talked to Hyde. It only took the two of them a few moments to fall asleep.

**A/N- What do you think of it so far? What do you want to happen next? Reviews please!!**


	5. Has this really happened?

**A/N- Told you I'd post another chapter soon! I couldn't help myself. I just had to write another chapter! Just keep in mind that this was the hardest one for me to write so far. It's a bit shorter than the others have been, but I had to incorporate certain things into it that I really didn't know how to do AND make it a longer, drawn out chapter. Anyway, Please REVIEW!!! It would be greatly appreciated! Let me know what you think, and also give any suggestions that you'd like to! Thank you! Happy Readings....**

*****Disclaimer***I do not own That 70's Show, or any of the characters. If I did, the show would have ended w/ JH together!!!!**

**Chapter 5:**

Later that morning, Jackie awoke before Hyde to yet another wave of nausea. She slowly got up, making sure not to wake Steven—she knew he didn't get much sleep the night before—to head quickly to the bathroom, and retch.

_Oh, how attractive, _she thought. _Thank God Steven didn't wake up to see me like this. _

Little did she know, Hyde had woken up the moment she'd left his side, and followed her into the bathroom. He quietly entered the room, sat down on the tile next to her, and began rubbing her back.

"Did the doctor give you anything for the nausea, babe?" He asked.

Jackie finished what she was doing, and then closed her eyes, before leaning into his touch.

"No…he said that I just needed to rest, and quit stressing out so much. He said that it should get a little bit better after that. If not, then my OBGYN will likely prescribe me something," she rolled her eyes. "I guess until then, I just have to sit around and wait."

Hyde leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, baby. When do you go to your OBGYN? Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes. The doctor at the hospital last night called Dr. Jargins' at his home while I was there, and scheduled me an appointment for tomorrow at noon."

"Oh, alright. Well, I'll make sure to get Leo to watch the store for a bit while I go with you to that…unless you'd rather me not?"

"No, I'd love for you to go, Steven. I need you…so much more than you know." She leaned up, and kissed his cheek. "What do you say we get ready, and head over to the Forman's for breakfast now? I should probably start getting out of the house more. Laying around all day is really starting to get to me."

Hyde chuckled. "Alright, babe. Go get ready, and I'll call Mrs. Forman to tell her we've got some news for everyone, so they should all be there. I want to tell them all about the baby and our plans."

Jackie's face broke into a very large smile, and she launched herself into Hyde's arms before bouncing off to get ready.

About an hour lady, they were pulling into the Forman family's driveway. Jackie's nausea hadn't started to bother her since the one time after she'd woken up, and she was actually starting to crave some breakfast foods, which hadn't happened to her in weeks. She was feeling pretty good, and Hyde was feeling pretty great just knowing that.

"Alright, baby, you ready to go inside?" asked Hyde.

"Oh, yes! Of course I am, Steven!" Jackie followed him out of the El Camino and then walked over to him before pulling him into a passionate kiss. "I'm so happy right now…I feel like nothing can bring me down."

"Same here, babe…same here," Hyde said before pulling her towards the sliding door with him.

As they walked through the door, Red, Kitty, and the gang—minus Erik, who was in Africa—were all sitting around the kitchen waiting for them, and the smell of bacon instantly made Jackie's breakfast food craving go wild.

"Oooh Mrs. Forman…I cannot wait to eat some of that bacon!"

"Wow, Jackie, dear. You seem to be feeling much better today," Kitty said before leaning in closer to whisper "I take it you've talked to Steven about your little secret."

"Yes, I did, and that's why we're here today to talk to you all about some decisions we've made."

"Oh yay, of course! Here's your plate. Why don't we all take our food out into the living room to hear what Steven and Jackie want so badly to tell us," Kitty replied loud enough for everyone to know to follow her and Jackie through the swinging door.

As everyone walked in, and took their seats, Jackie and Hyde stood up close to the bar. They decided that it would be easier to break the news of Hyde moving out to Mrs. Forman if they were standing up, and far enough away from her that it would be hard for her to smack them in a moment of panic.

Jackie quickly grabbed Hyde's hand for courage before speaking. "Well, I'm sure you've all been wondering where I've been, and probably why I had to go to the emergency room last night." She received nods from everyone, so she went on. "I guess I should probably just come out with it…um…Steven and I are having a baby."

Shocked gasps came from everyone in the room but Red and Kitty, who both already knew about it.

Hyde quickly went on before anyone could jump in and start talking. "Before you say anything, the baby is fine. Jackie just had some nausea, and since we didn't know why, Mrs. Forman and I took her to the hospital. It turned out to be morning sickness, and they said that it should get better soon."

"So…does this mean that you guys have decided to quit being idiots, and get back together," Donna asked from her seat on the Forman's couch.

"Yeah, that's what this means, Pinciotti," Hyde said in a condescending voice. "We've also decided that since I now own Grooves, and am doing really well financially, that we should get an apartment together," and before anyone could jump in and ask about an engagement he added, "and no, we're not engaged. We've decided that we need to work a few things out before we get to that point…but we will get to that point."

Jackie gripped Hyde's hand a little tighter, fearing the worst from Kitty Forman, but the worst never came. Instead, Kitty's face, along with the faces of everyone else in the room lit up into smiles, and they all got up to hug Jackie and Hyde, while shouting out congratulations. They even got a "I'm glad you're not being a couple dumbasses" from Red.

"Wow, Jackie! I can't believe there's a little baby growing in your tummy," Donna exclaimed before reaching out to put her hand on Jackie's still flat stomach, followed by the hands of almost everyone else in the group, including Hyde's.

Jackie and Hyde made eye contact, and just smiled at each other as if it were the only thing keeping them alive. Everyone just went silent while watching the love birds in awe of just how adorably in love they were. After what seemed like an eternity, the silence was broken with the doorbell.

"I…I..I'll get it," Kitty said while desperately trying to pull herself out of the beautiful trance they were all in.

As the door opened, everyone's eyes turned to see a young, trashy blonde woman, who seemed to be a mystery to everyone in the room. Jackie got a closer look at her, and found that she was carrying some luggage in her hands. She couldn't, for the life of her, figure out why on earth this woman would be at the Forman's doorstep, with bags in her hands, looking as if she were planning to stay. She was a complete stranger to everyone for Pete's sake! To everyone except for one in particular, apparently…

"Sam?" Hyde exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hyde, baby! I came here to be with you, silly! You didn't think that you could just leave without me, did you?"

"S-Steven," Jackie managed to stutter out, while gripping his hand with all of her might. "What is she talking about? Who is this girl?"

Hyde looked at her with the most apologetic, yet confused face that he could muster. "Jackie, uh…this is Samantha. She's a, uh…str—exotic dancer that I met in Vegas. We hung out a lot while I was there, but…I have no idea why she is here. Sam, why are you here?"

"We got married, silly! Don't you remember?"

All Steven Hyde could muster up was a very confused and appalled "what?" along with everyone else in the room. Everyone, except for the most important one. Hyde quickly turned his head to see a very pale and silent Jackie Burkhardt standing next to him. He searched her eyes for any sign of emotion, yet found none for at least a good thirty seconds. Finally, her eyes filled with tears as she ripped her hand from his grasp, draped it protectively over her stomach that held their baby, and the other hand few up to cover her mouth as a wave of nausea suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks.

"How could you," she whispered before bolting up the stairs to the bathroom, and out of sight, followed closely behind by a very pissed off Donna.

**A/N- yay!! Sorry about the cliffhanger...but what did you think? Leave a review, and let me know! :) xoxo**


	6. And then he fixed my broken heart

**A/N-Hey y'all!! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! I wrote this chapter, and the next 3 like a month ago, but my computer hard drive got screwed up, and everything got deleted. I re-wrote this one, though and I hope you like it!!! :) Please review!!**

**~~~~I think it's obvious by now that i do not own That 70's Show or any of the characters :) because if i did, Hyde and Jackie would have gotten married and had a baby or something in the last season, lol.~~~~~**

_**Catch up….**_

"_How could you," she whispered before bolting up the stairs to the bathroom, and out of sight, followed closely behind by a very pissed off Donna._

**Chapter 6:**

After the door slammed, it took Hyde a good three or four minutes to be able to comprehend what was happening. Married?? How could he be married? He didn't even remember the ceremony—if there even was one. How could he do this to Jackie? His love…and his future son or daughter. He wasn't supposed to cause her stress, yet here he was, having a stripper show up on his doorstep and announced that he gave the one thing Jackie always wanted to this fake blonde bimbo….in front of all of Jackie's friends and family for that matter. How was he going to fix this? It was simple. He had to get rid of Sam…and then he had a whole lot of grovelling to do. That was for sure.

"Married, Sam..?"

"Yeah, silly! You don't remember that night, do you? Well, lucky for you, I have pictures," and then she pulled them out of her purse and took a step forward to make her way over to show them to him—but Hyde put his hand up to stop her.

"Sam…I'm sorry, but I don't have any interest in seeing those. In fact, I have no interest in being your…husband. I mean, I went to Vegas to forget a bad night, and I made a mistake. I'm sorry. I'm in love with Jackie…my girlfriend of two years."

"Oh, Jackie, huh? I remember you talking about her a lot. I just didn't want to let this go without actually giving it a chance, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, but I can't be with you, Sam…I don't even really know you. We just got drunk together a few times." As Hyde said this, he glance around the room at his friends and his pseudo family. Mr. Forman was nodding his head, and Mrs. Forman was quietly making her way up the stairs—to check on Jackie probably—which is what he wanted to be doing right then. "Look, Sam…you just came in here and bombarded my pregnant girlfriend with the fact that we had a drunken wedding in Vegas, and I should really go and check on her, so I guess I'll just have my dad's lawyer write up some annullment papers, and I'll send them to you, alright?"

"Actually…you see, the funny thing is, I'm already married."

This caught Hyde completely off-guard. "Excuse me?! Then why the hell would show up at my fucking doorstep to tell me we're married when we really aren't, Sam?!" He was livid…he put both of his hands on the top of his had, and slumped his shoulders into a defeated stance. _All this stress andbullshit put on Jackie for nothing?_ He thought.

"Look, I'm sorry if you're mad at me, Hyde. I just really liked spending time with you, and wanted to see if I could make this work."

"Yeah, well, it won't. Go back to your husband, Sam, and stay the **fuck** out of my life," Hyde mumbled before turning his back to her, and then running up the stairs to Jackie.

As he made his way down the hallway, he heard mumbling in Mr. and Mrs. Forman's bedroom. He quietly pushed the slightly ajared door opened to see the bathroom door closed, with a frazzled-looking Donna, and an upset Mrs. Forman leaning against it.

"What's going on? Where's Jackie?"

"She's in the bathroom, Hyde. She won't come out," Donna exclaimed.

Suddenly he heard an hysterical, body-wracking sob come from behind the closed door, and then yelling. "Steven's out there? Go away, Steven!! Go back to your stripper wife, I'm done with you!"

Hyde quickly made his way to the door, and gave Donna and Mrs. Forman a look as if to say "get out," so they left. After he saw them shut the door behind them, he turned to the bathroom door. "Jacks, baby, it was all a big misunderstanding, alright? I'm not married to anyone, so please open the door so that we can talk about this. I'll be happy to endure whatever yelling or shin-kicking you have in store for me, but please come out. I don't want you to stress. It's not good for you or for the baby, Jacks." Hyde was surprised to hear his voice come out in such a frantic tone, and obviously Jackie was, too because she immediately unlocked the door, and then peaked out.

"A misunderstanding? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Jackie. She's already married to some other dude. We hung out in Vegas for a few days, and became drinking buddies, and then my last night there, apparently I was too drunk to remember or to think straight, and I _probably_ was trying to say 'will you carry me,' and she fucking booked us at the chapel, and propped me up through the ceremony, if you could call it that. Anyway…she's already fucking married. She's just a skank who likes to take advantage, Jacks. It was nothing."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"What?! No! I just drank with her. That's all."

"Alright…well, I'm still just…really mad at you right now, but I don't want to think about it okay? Let's just work on us…and be excited about this baby, and our appointment tomorrow, and forget about it. I just can't do it right now," Jackie said in a barely audible tone before walking straight out of the Forman's bedroom, and down the stairs to the 'party.'

"Well, that was way too easy," Hyde mumbled to himself before following her. As he made his way down the stairs, he caught her quickly by the arm. "This isn't like a 'you'll pay for this later' type of thing is it, Jackie?"

"No, Steven. I just really want to forget about it okay? I've been way too depressed over everything else lately, and I just don't need this to be added to the pile. Is that okay with you?"

Hyde quickly noticed the tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall, and took her into his arms. He nuzzled his face into her neck and whispered "I love you so, so much, Jacks. Just know that. I'll do anything and everything that it takes forever to make you see that." At that, he felt her grip onto him tighter and then felt a few tears wet his shirt. "Do you want to get out of here? Maybe go apartment hunting? I bet that'll make you feel better."

Jackie immediately pulled back with a gigantic smile playing across her face. "Yes!! Oh, yes, Steven! Yay, I'm so excited!" Jackie began bouncing up and down before Hyde gently steadied her.

"Woah there, Jacks. I don't think you should be doing that in your condition."

"Oh, right. Sorry…I'm just so excited! Come on, let's go," she exclaimed, while pulling through the kitchen and towards the slider. "Bye everybody!!"

After hearing the door shut, and the Camino start up, Red turned around to look at everyone in the living room before muttering "dumbasses," and then marching up the stairs.

**A/N- What did you guys think?! I hope you liked it! I wanted to make the whole Sam thing end better in my story because of how horribly in went in the show. I figured we fans at least deserved that :) Review please!!**


	7. You're my one and only

**A/N- chapter 7 is here faster than i thought it'd be! Yay!! There's sex in this chapter, so if you don't like that, then uh....skip it, i guess. lol. Anyway, please review!!! :) xoxo**

**~~~~~~~I don't own That 70's Show or any of the characters! :) just a fan!~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 7:**

After hours of apartment hunting, Jackie and Hyde came up empty. Everything seemed to have something wrong with it. The strange thing was that Jackie wasn't the one to find anything wrong with any of them. It was Hyde who found the imperfections. The first apartment they looked at didn't have a big enough living room for the baby to play in, the second apartment didn't have a big enough kitchen for him to cook in (because we all know that Jackie isn't the cooker in this relationship), and the next three apartments didn't have enough security for his liking. Now they were sitting together in the Hub talking about their day of searching.

"Steven, I just don't understand what was wrong with the fourth apartment we looked at! We would be on the second floor, so no one could be a peeping-Tom, and no one would climb the building to get into the windows. I just don't underst-"

And that's how far she got before Hyde cut her off. "Jackie! I'm going to be working at the record store a lot during the days, and sometimes, I'm going to have to go during the night to fix whatever mistakes Randi or Leo made, so I don't want to have to worry about someone breaking in on you and the baby! I just think that we should ask around, and find an apartment community that is gated. I don't care how far we have to go, I just want to make sure that you'll be safe when I'm not there."

"Oh, Steven! You love us!" Jackie exclaimed before running around to the other side of the booth and launching herself into Hyde's arms. "We love you so much, too," and then she pulled him in for a passionate kiss before he pulled away. "What? What's wrong?"

"Jacks, I would love to make out right now, but um…I haven't you know, done it in a while, and I don't know if I can stop myself, so…let's not do that in public," he said with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Oh, okay, well then let's go home," Jackie said with the sexiest grin that she could muster.

"Jackie, we can't! Won't it hurt the baby?"

Jackie giggled that giggle that he loved, and said "no, silly. I asked my cousin that when she was pregnant with her baby, and she said her doctor said no. It's a myth, baby."

"Well, in that case…" Hyde lifted his eyebrows up and down before grabbing her hand and gently, but quickly pulling her outside, and into the El Camino. "Let's not waste any time, baby," and then he started the engine, and drove back to Jackie's parents' empty mansion.

Before they even got to the door of the house, Jackie was lifted into Hyde's arms with her legs wrapped around his waist. "Steven, baby, I want you so bad right now," Jackie said before being gently lowered to her feet so that she could open the front door. She then grabbed Hyde by the hand and pulled him into the house, and then up the stairs to her bedroom.

Once in her room with the door closed, she turned to look in Hyde's eyes while simultaneously grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head, only taking her eyes off of him when the fabric passed over her eyes. She tossed the shirt to an unknown place on the floor before reaching her hands behind her back and unhooking her bra before discarding that piece of clothing also. Once her top half was completely bare, she could see Hyde visibly swallow before pulling his trademark sunglasses off, and tossing them onto her dresser, and then pulling his shirt off also, and tossing it in the direction of hers.

"Now it's your turn again, baby," he said in a low and husky voice.

Jackie gave him another one of her "sexy smiles," while shaking her hips from side to side, and unbuttoning her jeans. Again, she didn't take her eyes off of him while sliding her jeans, along with her panties down her legs, and then off her body before kicking both garments off to the side. Hyde visibly swallowed again, and his eyes scanned her body quickly before he eagerly unbuttoned his pants, and pulled them and his boxers off, and tossing them across the room.

Jackie walked backwards to her bed, and then climbed up to where the pillows laid. She made a 'come hither' motion and said "come on, baby. What are you waiting for?"

Hyde felt himself already becoming hard just at the sight of her laid out before him, and excitedly climbed up into the bed and settling himself between her open legs. "Are you sure this is okay, Jacks?"

Jackie giggled at how cute he looked when he was worried—though she would never say that aloud. She reached down between their bodies, and gently touched his erection. She smiled when he gasped at her touch, loving what she was doing to him, and began to move her hand. "Does this answer your question, Steven?"

"Mmmm…uh huh," was all that he could manage to say before reaching down between her legs to touch her waiting core. When he heard her let out a small moan at the contact, he began running his fingers back and forth between her lower lips before plunging one, and then two fingers slowly inside of her. "God, Jackie, you're so wet, baby."

"Oooh, Steven…I need you," she spoke mid-moan. She wrapped her legs around his middle to let him know that it was time. "Now," she said with urgency.

Hyde gave her a quick nod, and then guided the head of his erection to her entrance. He slowly slid himself inside of her, and she closed her eyes and moaned in pure ecstasy. "Open your eyes for me, baby. Look at me," Hyde spoke again in a low, husky voice, and she opened her eyes.

Hyde began moving at a slow and steady pace while focusing on her eyes, and as he sped up, neither one of them broke eye contact. He loved the look of complete and utter pleasure that he saw on her features, and couldn't believe that he was the one who made it happen. He never knew that he could make anyone feel that good, let alone this 'too-good-for-him cheerleader' he thought he had known so well for his entire life. He only recently realized that he was just beginning to know what was under the surface of this extraordinary woman's shallow exterior, and boy, did he love every bit of what he knew so far.

After a few minutes, he felt her inner walls start to contract around him, signaling that she was close, so he sped up his pace urgently to bring her over the edge…and when she did, she completely let go, calling out his name in the process. Only three quick thrusts later, and he was over the edge as well.

They held on tightly to each other for a few minutes afterwards, enjoying the closeness, and they both felt the loss of it when he finally pulled out of her and lay to her side, pulling her close to him.

"That was…wow," he said after a few moments of silence.

"Oh yeah," Jackie replied.

Hyde turned his head to look at her when he felt her stare on his face. "What is it, Jacks?"

"You...really didn't sleep with her, right?" She said sheepishly.

He pulled her closer to him into a spooning position, and then rested a hand over her belly that housed their child. "No way, baby. I couldn't have done that, Jackie. Where my heart and my head were after that night in Chicago, I couldn't have just gone out and done something like that. That's why I think that Sam tricked me somehow into that stupid 'ceremony,' if you could call it that. She was already married…I don't know what she was thinking, but I know that the only person I have ever, or will ever want to marry is you. I love you," and then he kissed her naked shoulder.

Jackie nodded her head, and wiped a happy tear that had made its' way down her face. "Alright Steven. I trust you," she said as she rested her hands on top of his. "We get to go the doctor tomorrow, remember? You'll be there, right?"

"Of course I will, Jackie. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Noon, right?"

"Yep! I'm so glad you're going to be there. I hope we get to hear the heartbeat or something. I'm really getting excited about this!"

"Me too, Jacks. I'm really glad we're doing this."

"So am I, baby. Now…let's get to sleep. I don't know if the morning sickness will wake me up in the morning, and I want to have enough rest for the appointment."

Hyde nodded his head, whispered "okay" into her ear, pulled her as close as she could get to him, and then fell asleep to the sound of her steady breathing.

**A/N- what did you think?! Review!!!!**


	8. What did you just say?

**A/N- Sorry it took so long to update! I've been taking this time to read a bunch of other stories, and now I'm more inspired! haha. I really hope that you like this chapter! Review, please!**

**-I do not own That 70's Show or the characters. I am just a fan*****  
**

**Chapter 8:**

Sure enough, as Jackie predicted, the morning sickness woke her up. At 7am sharp, she was woken from a deep sleep by a wave of nausea, and had to dart out of the bed, and then down the hall to the closest restroom. Her quick movement had woken Hyde up also, so he jumped out of the bed, and followed her.

By the time he arrived at the bathroom door, he could already hear her retching over the toilet. Worried, he opened the door without knocking, and rushed to Jackie's side to hold her hair back and rub her back. He was slightly afraid that she'd get upset with him for barging in like that, so he kept his shins just out of her reach. That wasn't needed; however, because Jackie seemed grateful judging by the way she leaned slightly into his touch.

" Jacks, are you sure this is normal?" Hyde asked her when she had finished.

Jackie stood up, flushed the toilet, and then started to wash her hands. "Yeah, I think so. From what I remember about my cousin when she was pregnant, she was like this. Plus, it's been going on since just before I went to Chicago that night a few weeks ago…it's never gotten much worse than it was when it first started, and as you can see, it obviously hasn't gotten any better either," Jackie said before turning to face Hyde who had a very sad look on his face. "Don't worry, Steven. I'm fine. I just need to eat breakfast before I start to feel sick again."

She turned her back and started to walk out the bathroom door and towards the stairs before Hyde reached out and gently grabbed her arm. "Jacks, why didn't you just tell me that you were feeling sick before you left? I could have been there for you. You know that I would have."

Jackie back around to face him, but then looked down at her feet. "Steven. I just didn't know how to tell you, you know? We were fighting about everything, and I thought that if I told you I thought I was pregnant, then you'd think I was just trying to force you to marry me."

Hyde gently took her face into his hands, and pressed a gentle kiss to her nose before looking back into her eyes. "I still wish you would have told me, Jackie. You know how I feel about you, and you know that I would do everything possible to take care of you two." He placed a hand on her still flat belly before continuing. "I guess I never showed you how I felt, but you have to understand that I've just never been taught how to love by anyone other than the Forman family, and that was when I was much older, you know? It's hard to reverse years of damage, but I promise now that I will try."

He then did the sweetest thing Jackie had ever seen him do in all of the years she had ever known him. He trailed soft, meaningful kisses down her face—from her forehead, to her nose, over both of her cheek bones, across her jaw line, onto her lips, down to her chin—before finally getting down to his knees, raising her pajama shirt high enough to get a glimpse of her stomach and trailed what seemed like one hundred more soft kisses over it. He finally raised himself up again to meet her glistening eyes, and kissed her lips once more.

"I love you, doll. Now, go lay down in the bed. I'll bring you some toast with jam to help your stomach, and then I'm going to have to go down to the store and make sure that Leo and Randy are opening up okay. Then I will be back to pick you him for the doctor's appointment." He kissed her again because he just couldn't resist. "Sound like a good?"

Jackie put her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. Only this one was a bit more passionate. "Of course it does, baby."

"Okay, Jacks. Now, just go get into bed, and you can get up and ready after I'm gone. I'll make sure to be back in time to take you to the appointment, I promise," He said with a sweet smile before turning his back to go and do all that he had said, and she was sure that he would keep his promise.

And he did. Sure enough, at 11:45am sharp, they were both sitting in his El Camino, and heading to the doctor. Hyde could tell that Jackie was nervous by the way that she kept playing with her finger tips. He finally reached across the seat to steady her hands, and then turned to give her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Jackie. It's not like we don't know what news to expect. You're pregnant, we know it already. We just need the doctor to make sure that everything is running smoothly, which it is." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I know, Steven. It's just all becoming so real, you know? Before it was just an idea, and now we're going to the doctor, and it's finally hitting me that it's real. I'm afraid, Steven. What if I do something wrong, and something bad happens? I don't even know how to take care of a baby, or even how to get ready for one. What if I do all of this wrong? And don't even get me _started_ on childbirth. That's the scariest thing I've ever even heard of, let alone can think to experience. What if-"

Hyde finally cut into her wild flurry of words. "Everything's going to be okay, Jackie. Just breathe, alright? We're going to get through all of this stuff together. I mean, I know that I can't take the feeling of childbirth away from you, but I swear that I will be right beside you the entire time, do you understand me?" Jackie nodded. "You will never, ever have to feel abandoned or alone, I promise."

Jackie silently smiled and then nodded once more before settling her head onto Hyde's shoulder. No more than five minutes later, they had arrived at the doctor's office, and then were settled in the waiting room holding each others' hands tightly. They only had to wait a few minutes for a nurse to come in, and call "Ms. Burkhardt?"

Jackie quickly rose from her chair, and followed the nurse down a small hallway and into a small room, with Hyde following closely behind. She sat on the end of the examination table in the room, and Hyde settled onto a nearby chair, while the nurse sat on a rolling stool a few feet in front of Jackie.

"Alright, Ms. Burkhardt, I just need to ask you a few questions before the doctor can come in to see you. It's just standard procedure, okay?"

Jackie nodded, "yes, ma'am."

"You're here to make sure that you are in fact pregnant, correct?"

"Correct."

"This is the father, I presume?" She nodded her head in Hyde's direction.

"Yes ma'am."

"And the two of you know your options, and have decided on one? Or not?"

"Oh yes, we're keeping the baby."

The nurse smiled. "Good, I'm glad. I'm sure the two of you will be very happy. You're both just glowing already. Alright, so what I'm going to do is give you this cup," the nurse handed Jackie a small plastic cup, "and ask you to take it into the restroom, and urinate in it. I will be right outside the door. You can hand it to me, and head back into the room. I'll be in to confirm the results just a few minutes later. Understand?"

Jackie smiled, and nodded before timidly taking the cup from the nurse, and walking to the restroom. She returned only a few minutes, and sat back down in the spot that she had recently vacated. "I don't know why I'm so scared. You must think I'm crazy, Steven."

Hyde shook his head. "No. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't afraid, too."

"Well, at least we're on the same page, right?" Jackie said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that definitely helps," Hyde chuckled, too.

Right then, the door opened to reveal their smiling nurse. "Congratulations, you two! You're going to be parents."

Jackie and Hyde both turned to look at each other wide-eyed, but with smiles on their faces.

The nurse placed a gown on the table by Jackie, and a blanket. "I'm going to step out and get the doctor for you. While I'm gone, I want you to take all of your clothes off, and change into this gown. Once you've done that, lay down on the examination table, and drape this blanket over your legs. The doctor will be in to see you in just a few minutes." With that, she turned and left the room.

Jackie quickly jumped off the table, and began stripping off her clothing.

"You know, if we were in any other place, I'd be so turned on right now," Hyde said laughing.

Jackie laughed, too. "This stuff is always so embarrassing," she said as she was slipping the robe over her frame. "I'm going to lay down on the table, now. Can you help me drape this blanket so that it's not crooked?"

Hyde nodded, and stood up to help her out. He then pulled his chair up closer to her side, pulled her hand into this own, and then to his lips so that he could kiss it. "Just…focus on me, and hopefully it'll help dissipate the embarrassment."

"Thank you, Steven."

The door opened then, and the doctor entered the room with the same nurse. "Okay, Ms. Burkhardt. I hear you and your boyfriend here are having a baby! How exciting. I'm just going to have you lie back, and put your feet on these stirrups so that I can do and inner and outer examination. I just need to feel the size of your uterus so that we'll know how far along you are."

Jackie nodded her head, and then put her feet onto the stirrups. Hyde watched as her eyes darted around the room, looking at everything put the people in the room, so he placed one of his hands on her face, and eased it towards his own. He smiled softly at her, and she did the same while the doctor did his thing.

"All finished, Ms. Burkhardt. You get put your legs back down, but I need to you stay laying back. Turns out you're about 12 and a half weeks along, so I'm going to go ahead and do a sonogram for you today."

Jackie and Hyde's smiles immediately grew to gleaming grins. "Really, Dr. Harrington? We get to see our baby today?" She exclaimed.

"That is correct, Ms. Burkhardt." Dr. Harrington said as he lifted her gown to expose her stomach, and squirted some gel onto it causing Jackie to squirm around. "Sorry, I know it's pretty cold." He then pulled the monitor the side of the room over, turned it on, and then ran the transducer over her still flat stomach. Immediately an image that was hard to make out popped up onto the screen. The doctor watched the monitor intently for a few moments. "Okay, I found something. Look right over here," Dr. Harrington pointed to a blinking object on the screen. "That is your baby's heartbeat," he said still looking intently.

Jackie turned her head to look back at Hyde who had the most wondrous look on his face she'd ever seen. He shifted his eyes to look into hers. "That's our baby, Steven" she made through the happy tears that began to drift down her cheeks.

Hyde nodded with a smile, and then leaned down to kiss her before being interrupted by the doctor.

"Well, will you look at that," he pointed at the screen again. "There's two more. I knew it."

"Wait, what?" Jackie exclaimed.

"You're having triplets, Ms. Burkhardt. I can tell you right now, however, that they will not be identical. They're in three separate eggs, so you'll either had three children of the same sex, or two of one sex and one of the other. None of them will look exactly alike, which will make them easy to tell apart," he said with a laugh. "I'm also going to have the nurses give you a list of foods that you can and cannot eat, a prescription for prenatal vitamins, and instead of coming back in six weeks, I'm going to have you come back in four as a precaution because you're having multiples."

Jackie turned to look at Hyde with a shocked expression on her face, only to find him with a huge smile on his. He reached out and squeezed her hand. "This is going to be awesome, Jacks. I promise," and then he kissed her cheek.

The doctor interrupted them by asking if they had any questions for him.

Seeing as Jackie was still completely speechless, Hyde asked the questions for her. "Do you have anything to stop the morning sickness?"

"No, I'm sorry. Just make sure that she eats as soon as she wakes up. Maybe you could get up a little before she does, and bring her breakfast in bed. That helps a lot of women, but make sure it's something bland on her stomach. Saltine crackers and ginger ale also help, but the morning sickness should be gone soon. It's probably just lasting a little longer because you're having multiples."

"Is it strange that she's already three months along and isn't even showing?"

"No. Every woman is different, but I'm sure you'll be showing in no time, Jackie. You'll be able to feel the babies move soon also. Anymore questions?"

"I'm just wondering when we will be able to find out what they are."

"At eighteen weeks. You guys will come back in at sixteen weeks, and then we'll schedule an appointment for two weeks later. After that, you'll be coming in every two weeks for a few months, and then every week from then on. Anything else you'd like to know?"

Hyde looked at Jackie to see her staring at her hands intently. "No, sir. I think we're okay."

Dr. Harrington smiled, and nodded. "Don't worry, Jackie. Everything will run smoothly, you'll see. I'll leave you to get dressed, and then you'll just need to schedule your appointment at the front desk." With that, he was gone.

Hyde squeezed Jackie's hand. "Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh…yeah, I'm alright. I'm happy, too. This is just a lot to take in at once, you know? I just found out I was pregnant with one baby, and now two more are added into the mix. It's a little scary," Jackie stated as she was getting dressed.

"I know, Jacks, but it'll be alright. I'm making enough money at the store to get us a house, and we'll just do that, and then go from there. Though, we'll need to look for a four bedroom house instead of three now."

Jackie smiled at how sweet he was, and then nodded. "Yeah…yeah, it'll be okay." When she got her shoes on, she turned around and hugged Hyde. "We're having _babies_, Steven! Three babies! Oh…let's go tell everyone."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, baby."


	9. Where do we go from here?

**A/N- Told you I'd get better about posting more often! :) Here is Chapter 9! It's pretty fluffy :) I hope you like it! REVIEW, please!!!**

**Disclaimer***I do not own That 70s Show or any of the characters. If i did, Jackie and Hyde would have gotten married and had a million babies by the end of the show :)**

**Chapter 9:**

An hour later, the entire group of all of their friends and family—minus Kelso, who was in Chicago visiting Brooke and Bessie—were sitting in front of Jackie and Hyde with expressions of shock. It had been a full thirty seconds since they finished telling the people they loved the good news, and they were still sitting there completely speechless. Finally, Mrs. Forman was the one to break the silence.

"Oh my goodness! I'm getting three grandbabies at once," she exclaimed while clapping her hands, and jumping up and down simultaneously. She ran over to Jackie to give her a hug. "Well, sweetie, don't you worry. We are all going to take great care of you! You will never have to worry about a thing. Right everyone?"

That's when everyone seemed to break out of their shock. Donna smiled big, and walked over to Jackie and Hyde. "Wow you guys! It's already hard to believe you're having one baby, let alone three!" She hugged them both. "Mrs. Forman's right, though. We will all pitch in and help you with whatever you need."

"Really, Donna?" Jackie said with happy tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't even know why I'm crying," she said wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands. "This is all just wild! I don't have the slightest clue as to wear to start getting ready for a baby. Now we have three to get ready for. We have to look for a home big enough for all of us now, and…well…everything else that babies need." Jackie was pretty much clueless, which is why she didn't name specifics.

"Yeah, we need to find a four bedroom place now, and cribs. We have to start stocking up on diapers, and get car seats. That's all I really know about babies and what they need…" Steven said, confused.

"Well, don't you two worry. We'll help you figure everything out. Right, boys?" Kitty said, giving Red and Fez meaningful glances.

Red cleared his throat. "Yes, of course, Kitty."

Right then, Fez stood up with tears in his eyes. "Oh, my goddess is having triplets!" He exclaimed before standing up, and jumping around the kitchen. "We are going to have so much fun!"

Jackie and Hyde both laughed. "Yes, Fez, we're going to have wild amounts of fun," Hyde said, and then placing one of his arms around Jackie's shoulder, and then his other hand on her belly. He then leaned over, and kissed the top of her head softly. "Okay, well, first we have to go house hunting…like now. We need to make sure that we have a home before we decide what to put in it."

"Okay, that sounds like fun," Jackie said with a smile on her face, and then getting up with Hyde to follow him out of the slider. "See you all later!" She yelled over her shoulder.

Six houses later, they were on their way to their final house of the day. They were both so discouraged, that they decided this would be the last one for the day.

"Oh, Steven, what are we going to do if we can't find a house that we like?" Jackie was panicking in normal Jackie-fashion.

Hyde reached over and softly ran his fingers through her hair. "Baby, the realtor who was showing the last house said that this next one was a pretty good one for us. Who knows…maybe if it's not a total piece of crap, I can fix it up pretty nice. It sounds like it'd be big enough."

Jackie simply gave a small smile, and then nodded her head before looking out the window. Hyde was slowing the car down as they made their way through the street that the house was on. Three or four houses further, and Hyde stopped the car in front of the most beautiful two story house she had ever seen.

"We're…here," Hyde said.

Jackie turned her head to the side to look at him. "Steven…are you sure this house is even in our budget? It's like…gigantic."

Hyde looked down at the paper that realtor had given him again. "Yep. It's very much in our price range. I know what you mean, though. Maybe there's a catch to it." He looked back up at the house in awe. "Well, let's get going, and then we'll go and get you and the babies some dinner," Hyde said smiling.

Jackie smiled big, nodded her head, and then stepped out of the car to follow Hyde up to the front door of the beautiful two story home—white, with blue shutters. It was already like something out of a dream, and they hadn't even gone inside yet.

Hyde knocked on the door, and a realtor opened the door, dressed in a black suit, with a big smile on his face. "Well, hello, there. I take it you're here to get a walk-thru of the house?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Hyde shook his hand. "I'm Steven Hyde, and this is my girlfriend Jackie Burkhardt."

The man smiled, and nodded his head before shaking Jackie's hand as well. "Alright, well, let's get to it, shall we?" Without another word, he led them into the house.

Jackie and Hyde were both rendered speechless by the immaculate home throughout practically the entire walk-thru. There were beautiful cherry wood floors that led through the foyer, into the large living room and dining room, up the stairs, and down the hallway which led to the bedrooms. The kitchen was spacious, with white tiled floors, forest green counter tops, white appliances, and a white backsplash above the counter tops. There was a small dining area in the kitchen, also. There was a hallway that led away from the kitchen, and into a cozy den with beautiful navy-blue carpets, and in the hallway was a door that led to the basement. There was also a bathroom next to it.

Upstairs were four large bedrooms, also with the navy blue carpet, and a pretty good-sized bathroom. The master suite was at the end of the hallway, and it had a his/hers bathroom attached to it. After the walk-thru, Jackie and Hyde stood in the foyer with dazed looks on their faces.

"So, what do you think of it?" The realtor asked, breaking them both out of their thoughts.

Jackie and Hyde looked at each other, and at that moment, they both realized that they could picture all of the things they had always dreamed of happening in this home. They could see themselves setting up house, and getting ready for the babies. They could see themselves getting married, and bringing their children home from the hospital to this house. They could see themselves raising children, and eventually rowdy teenagers like they used to be in this house, and they realized that this home was a miracle for them. Who would have thought that the last house they looked at would've been the perfect one? Who would have guessed that a house this beautiful would even be available to them; in their price range for that matter? Who would have guessed that two kids who never had any real parents that they could look up to—aside from the Formans, of course—would ever be this lucky? Three babies on the way, happy, healthy, and so in love. At that moment, they both realized that they were going to make it, and that this house would definitely be called their home.

"We'll take it," Hyde blurted out, and Jackie's face lit up at the sound.

The realtor smiled, and nodded. "Okay, you two. Let's go into the dining room, and start signing some papers."

A few hours later, Jackie and Hyde were back at the Forman residence, running—or in Jackie's case, walking—as fast as they could to tell their "family" the news.

"We got a house!" Jackie exclaimed before they even had a chance to walk all the way in through the slider, and into the kitchen where everyone was sitting at the table, waiting for dinner.

"Oh, dear! That's just wonderful," Mrs. Forman said with a smile. "Congratulations, you two! Now, Jackie, sit down so that you can feed those babies some dinner."

"When do you kids get to move in?" Mr. Forman asked.

"Tomorrow, actually. The realtor said that usually it would take about a month, but he said that the owner was a widow who just really wanted to part with the home because it was just getting to be too big for her. She actually already moved out, and after we explained to the man our situation, he agreed to schedule an inspection for tomorrow morning, and then we can move in after that. We already put a down payment on it and everything," Hyde explained proudly.

"It really is a beautiful home, you guys. It has more than enough room for us to raise the babies. Oh! I'm so happy! I can't wait for you all to come and see it." Jackie exclaimed excitedly.

"We'll all be there tomorrow to help you two move in," Donna said.

"Yes, yes we will, my goddess" Fez nodded with a smile.

"Oh, thanks you guys! Oh my gosh, Steven, we still need to by dishes, and bathroom decorations, our bed! Oh, it's all so much to do in such little time," Jackie started to panic.

"Jacks, baby, don't worry. We have plenty of time to set up our house. We can even go and pick out a bed at the furniture store tonight on the way back to your parents' house, and have them deliver it tomorrow if you'd like, alright?" Hyde said nodding towards everyone else to agree with him.

"Yeah, sweetheart. Tomorrow, you, Fez, Donna, and I will go shopping. We'll help you pick out some of the essentials, so that you'll be able to live in the home comfortably," Mrs. Forman explained. "You can just do what I did with our house, and pick out the things you want to put into each room little by little along the way."

Jackie nodded her head, obviously becoming less panicked. "Okay. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan."

"Alright, Jacks. Just stay calm, don't stress out—it's not good for the babies—and eat your dinner. We'll go pick out a bed after that, and then we'll go back to your parents' house, and I'll give you a back rub. How does that sound?" Hyde asked.

"That sounds great, Steven." Jackie leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips before sitting forward in her chair, and chowing down on some food.

**A/N- How did you all like it?! Any suggestions for later chapters? Review & I will reply!!! :) xoxo**


	10. Let's Make This House a Home

**A/N - Here's the next Chapter! sorry it took so long. I have almost all of the other chapters written out in outline-form on paper, so I pretty much know what's going to happen. I just need to type them up.. they'll be up soon, though! I have a lot of time on my hands lately. Anyway... tell me what you think! REVIEW!!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own That 70s Show or the characters. I am just a fan :)  
**

**Chapter 10**

They woke up early the next morning, and after Jackie's now daily battle with morning sickness, they got ready, and started getting their things together to move out of her parents' mansion, and into their brand new home.

"Oh Steven! I just can't believe we now have a house of our own," Jackie exclaimed excitedly as she tried to carry a box of clothes down the stairs.

Hyde dropped the box he had in his hands, and hurried over to where Jackie was before taking the box out of her hands. "Jackie! You can't be carrying this stuff around, man! You could hurt yourself!"

"I'm pregnant, not elderly, Steven! It's just clothes…" she trailed off when she met the ticked off look on his face.

"I don't care. You need to be careful. How about you just stick to carrying the small stuff for now?" He handed her a small table lamp with a big smile on his face. "Here you go. Carry this lamp out to the car while I carry this stuff," Hyde said as he picked up two boxes and started walking out the door.

"But Steven…" Jackie whined as she followed. "I want to _help!_" She pressed her lips into her famous pout, which should be given its own official name, and set the lamp on the back seat.

Hyde loaded the boxes into the bed of the truck, and then covered it up with a tarp. "You are helping, baby." He reached out to put a hand on each side of her face, and pulled her towards him before kissing her forehead. "When we get to the house, you get to boss everyone around, and tell them where to put stuff. How does that sound?"

Though she was trying to win this argument, and didn't want to give in, she couldn't help but crack a small smile. "Well, that does sound kind of fun," she said as she got into the El Camino while Hyde went around to the driver side, and climbed in also.

"I'm pretty sure Mrs. Forman and Donna even said something about taking you out shopping for kitchen and bathroom stuff. That should be fun, right? You get to get started on decorating those two rooms on our first day in the house. You'll like that." Hyde actually thought that "decorating" sounded like the dumbest thing in the world, but he knew that if she stuck around the house while they were all moving stuff, she'd be stubborn and try to pick things up and move them around with the rest of them. He didn't want to risk anything happening to her or the babies, and he definitely didn't want to have to spend the day arguing with her about it.

Jackie scoffed. "I know what you're trying to do here, Steven. You're trying to get me out of the way so that I don't fight about picking things up." She looked over at him, and just by looking at his expression, she knew that she had read his mind. "Well…fine. I'll go shopping, but only because it's fun! On one condition, though."

Hyde turned to meet her eyes before glancing back at the road. He rolled his eyes, afraid of an argument depending on what she was asking for. "What?"

"Fez goes shopping with us, and you get to keep Donna. That lumber jack doesn't know the first thing about decorating! Did you see the things that she wanted to register for on her wedding?" She exclaimed.

Hyde shook his head, and let out a loud laugh. "Anything for you, doll."

Four hours later, Hyde, Mr. Forman and Donna had moved all of the boxes from the El Camino in, and put the bed together up in the master bedroom, and Jackie, Fez and Mrs. Forman still weren't back. Hyde was pacing the living room.

"What the hell could they be doing? How hard is it to shop for kitchen and bathroom crap?"

"Have you been under a rock for the past seven years, Hyde? You sent Jackie on a frickin' shopping spree. Of course she's not back yet."

Mr. Forman nodded his head. "When Kitty decorated our bathroom, she made me go with her to the store, and it took her six hours to pick everything out."

Just then, Jackie walked through the door carrying two bags in her arms, followed by Fez, who was carrying three, and Mrs. Forman, who had four in hers'. She had a panicked look on her face, and was shouting at the three people in the living room.

"For God's sake, will someone take those bags from her? She insisted on carrying them, and they're too heavy!" Kitty placed all of the bags on the kitchen counter, while Hyde ran forward and took the bags from Jackie.

"What the hell, Jackie? Did we not just talk about carrying heavy crap this morning? It's like I never said a word!" Hyde shook his head, and placed his bags on the counter also.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Oh, God! Make a big production out of nothing! The bags aren't even that heavy."

"They're too heavy for you to be carrying!"

"You know what? Fine! Have fun getting the rest out of the Vista Cruiser while I start unpacking these!" Jackie shook her head in disbelief. "Jackass…"

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Jackie…I'm just worried about you, is that such a crime? I don't want anything to happen to you guys." He kissed the top of her head, and then bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her stomach. "I'll get the bags out of the car." He started walking out the door, but not before shouting over his shoulder "and I am not a jackass!"

When he was outside the door, Jackie scoffed. "Can you guys believe him? It's like I can't do anything!"

"Jackie, dear, you don't seem to realize how easy it is to do something wrong and hurt yourself when you're pregnant. Especially with triplets! You need to be careful. Steven loves you, and he's only worried about you, honey," Mrs. Forman said as the pulled items out of the bags.

Mr. Forman walked up and kissed the top of her head. "She's right, Jackie. I've never seen Steven concerned about anyone or anything before, but he's concerned about you. I wouldn't take that lightly," and he walked out the door to help Hyde.

Fifteen minutes later, and all of the kitchen supplies were put into their proper place. Jackie had gotten dishes, silverware, dishtowels, and even remembered to stop by the grocery store for some food to make, and cleaning supplies. She had insisted on putting everything in its place herself, so everyone else had sat back and watched her scurry about putting things where she wanted them.

Hyde thought it was adorable to watch her make their house into a home, even if it was just one room at a time. He was sure that she'd make it perfect. _God, I love her so much, _he thought to himself.

Next, Jackie started pulling bathroom supplies out of the bags left. She remembered to everything that he knew he never would have. There were trash cans, toothbrush holders, towels, hand soap, shampoo, washcloths, you name it, she had it.

"Hey, Jackie…how much did all of this stuff cost anyway?"

Jackie looked up at him with a bright smile on her face. "Oh, all of it together was only one hundred dollars. We found all of the big sales!"

Hyde smiled back. "Wow, Jacks, good to see that my cheapness has rubbed off on you," he said with a laugh.

Jackie giggled along with everyone else in the room. "Well, we do have to save money. We're about to have three babies pretty soon," she said as she grabbed a few things and scurried up the stairs to the bathroom to put them away.

"I'll help her with this stuff. Wouldn't want her to slip and fall or anything," Donna said, and Fez nodded before getting up to help also.

Once they left the room, Hyde turned to Mr. and Mrs. Forman. "So, what do you guys think of our new house?"

"It's beautiful, Steven," Kitty said.

Red cleared his throat. "Yeah, Steven. You've really grown a lot these past few years. I'm proud of the man you've shaped into." He patted Hyde on the back. "I'm sure you'll do a great job with taking care of Jackie and the babies."

Hyde nodded. "Thanks you guys. Don't uh…don't tell Jackie this or anything, but I'm a little scared of all of this. I'm not going to be like Bud, you know? I'm not going to back out or anything, it's just that I'm afraid of not, uh…not being good enough for her, you know? Does that even make sense?"

"Every man feels that way in the beginning, son. You've got a big responsibility here, but that doesn't mean that you won't do great with it. Plus, Kitty and I are just right up the street if the two of you get into a bind and need someone to talk you through it. Don't be scared, son."

Mrs. Forman stepped forward and kissed Hyde on the cheek. "I also talked to Jackie earlier, and she's going to start coming over and letting be teach her how to cook family dinners for the two…soon to be five of you."

"That's okay, Mrs. Forman. I used to cook for a living, remember? I can do that for her."

"Well, Jackie actually came to me and asked me to teach her how earlier, so I think I'm still going to do it. If anything, it'll keep her away from the heavy lifting for a while, right?" Kitty laughed her signature laugh, and then kissed Hyde again.

The other three made their way down the stairs then.

"Alright, Steven. Everything's set up in the bathrooms now, too," Jackie stated happily.

Hyde leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Good job, baby. Now we'll just start looking for furniture for the living room, and a table for the dining room…and then all of the stuff for the babies' rooms." He ran his hands through his hair. "Wow, that sounds like a lot."

Jackie put her hands on each side of his face. "Don't worry, Steven. Mrs. Forman told me about some great places to go to get nice furniture for cheap. It'll be alright, I promise," and then she kissed him.

"Alright, alright," Mr. Forman shouted. "We don't need to see that. Let's go, you all, and leave these two to their new home." He started walking out the door. "Bye kids! Now, everybody in the car!"

Everyone said their goodbyes, and then followed Mr. Forman out the door, leaving Jackie and Hyde alone in their house.

"So…what do we do now?" Jackie asked.

"Well, now…I'm going to make us some dinner."

"And just what am I going to do while you do that?" Jackie said with her hands on her hips.

"Well…" Hyde trailed off as he picked her up, and sat her on the counter, eliciting a giggle from her mouth. "You can sit right there, and talk to me. How does that sound?"

Jackie kissed his lips softly before pulling back to give him a bright smile. "Sounds good to me, baby."

A few hours later, after dinner had been cooked, eaten, and then the dishes had been cleaned, Jackie and Hyde made their way up to their bedroom. As they walked in, Hyde noticed something that hadn't been there before. A nice, forest green bed set.

"Wow, what happened in here?"

"Well, when I came up to put the bathroom together, Donna and Fez helped me put this together, too. You like it?"

Hyde chuckled. "Yeah, of course. I just always pictured you buying some purple crap or something for our bedroom."

Jackie giggled, and then kissed him softly on the cheek. "Nah, I like green, plus, I wanted to get something that we'd both like, so I'm glad you like it." She turned her back to him, and began walking towards their bathroom. "Now, Steven…what do you say we go in here, and break in that big bathtub of ours?" She looked back to give him a playful wink before pulling her sundress over her head, dropping it to the floor, and then continuing on into the bathroom as if nothing had happened.

Hyde shook his head and laughed a little. "Right behind you, Jacks," he said as he tripped himself of his clothes, and ran into the bathroom after her.

_I'm loving this house already, _he thought, and then he closed the door behind them.


	11. Isn't it great?

**A/N- FINALLY IT WORKS!!! Here's the next Chapter, y'all!!! Review, please!! I hope you enjoy it!!**

**Chapter 11:**

The next six weeks passed by pretty fast, and were pretty eventful. Jackie and Hyde finally got the house filled with enough furniture to make it look like a home. The only rooms that really needed any decorations to them were the babies' rooms, but they were on their way to the doctor for a sonogram that morning, so they'd find out the sexes of the babies and be able to get started on their bedrooms after that.

Everyone was extremely excited to be able to find out what the babies were. Jackie and Hyde were just hoping for healthy babies, and maybe at least two of one sex, and one of the other because they weren't planning on having anymore. Three babies were quite enough, and Hyde hated seeing how miserable the morning sickness and other not-so-nice pregnancy symptoms were for Jackie. She was already eighteen weeks along, and the morning sickness hadn't lessoned a bit. However, at their last appointment two weeks before, the doctor said that that was very common for first time mothers. Especially of multiples, so they weren't worried. Jackie was just sick of it.

Jackie was showing a lot more, and it seemed like her baby bump just grew more and more overnight. The doctor said that Jackie should've been feeling movement on the inside of her stomach for a few weeks now, but, being a first time mother, it was common to not know the difference between that and gas. They were supposed to be feeling movement on the outside of her belly really soon, and they were pretty excited about that.

At the moment, Jackie and Hyde were riding comfortably (at least for one person) in the El Camino on the way to the doctor's office.

"Ugh, Steven…it's so damn hot in here! Can't you turn the air up some more?"

"Jackie…baby, the air is up as high as it will go, and it's freezing outside. I have the windows down for you, too!" Hyde was trying his best not to encourage an argument with Jackie. As crazy as she drove him sometimes with the bossiness, he knew that he loved her, and he was constantly worrying about causing her stress levels to rise. He was beginning to think he'd gone crazy, as was Red, but Kitty and Kelso had both informed him that it was completely normal for an expecting father to feel that way, so he was okay with it.

Jackie patted his back, and tears suddenly rose to her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Steven. I know you're trying to help. I'm just always so emotional and really hot. I don't know what to do!"

At that moment, they were pulling into the parking lot to the doctor's office. Hyde parked the car, and then leaned across the seat to gently place a kiss on Jackie's forehead. "It's alright, Jacks. I understand." He placed a hand on her belly and rubbed it to try to help her calm her tears. "Why don't you just try to take a deep breath, and calm down, and then we can go on into the doctor's office to find out what those babies ar-" he was suddenly cut off by some swift movement against his hand.

Jackie pulled back suddenly and then placed her hand where Hyde's had been.

"What the hell was that, Jackie?" Hyde yelled panicking. "Are you okay?"

Jackie giggled a little bit and then nodded. "That was one of the babies, Steven! It kicked you! How'd you get it to do that?" She suddenly had a huge smile on her face.

_Oh, how I love that smile, _Hyde thought. He placed both of his hands on her stomach, and began rubbing there again. "I just rubbed your bell-" there was suddenly movement again. "Did you feel that?" His smirk grew into a genuine smile, and a look of wonder.

Jackie was sure that her face mirrored his. "Yeah…yeah, I felt that, Steven," she whispered, and then it happened again. "Wow. How cool is that?"

They both sat there in silence staring at her growing belly for a few minutes until they both seemed to suddenly remember the reason that they were in the parking lot in the first place. Hyde quickly pulled his hands back, and got out of the car before going around to Jackie's side and opening the door for her. "Let's go find out what the babies, okay?"

With Hyde's hand to support her, Jackie climbed out of the car, and began walking up to the building. "Oh, I'm so excited, Steven!"

"Me too, doll."

Fifteen minutes later, Jackie and Hyde were sitting in an examination room. Jackie was laying on the little bed in the paper gown again, and Hyde had his chair pulled up beside her with her hand in his. The cool jelly had been applied to her stomach, and they were both looking up at the little television screen in wonder.

"That right there is one of your babies. See, there's the head, and the arms…oh, and here's a foot," the sonogram technician was pointing things out on the monitor for them to look at.

"Can you tell us what the sexes of the babies are now?" Jackie asked excitedly.

"Of course, ma'am," the technician said as she concentrated for a moment on the screen. She suddenly points up at the screen "Well, right here, we have a boy," she said pointing at the private part to prove it.

Jackie and Hyde looked at each other with huge smiles on their faces.

"Steven, we have a boy," Jackie said with happy tears filling their eyes.

Hyde always thought that emotional moments had been for wimps, but at that moment, he was so filled with emotion, he could only nod with a smile on his face. He tightened his grip on her hand.

The tech printed out a few pictures, and handed them to the happy couple. "Here are your baby boy's first pictures. One is of the baby itself, and the other is of the part to prove his sex." She turned back to the screen. "Let's move on to the next baby, here."

Jackie and Hyde both tried to make out the figures on the screen, but gave up after a few minutes. It was a little difficult, but the pictures they had been given were surprisingly clear, so they stared at those in the meantime.

"Oh, Steven, I'm so happy right now," she said looking up at Hyde.

He was so lost in the wonder of it all that it took a moment for him to be pulled out of his concentration. He looked into Jackie's eyes, and then leaned down to kiss her lips softly. "Me too, Jacks," he looked back down at the picture in his hand. "We have a son. I can't believe it."

"And a daughter," the technician chimed in. She started printing out the pictures of the second baby right away. "You have one of each so far, see?" She handed the pictures to Jackie and Hyde before turning back to the screen to look at the next baby.

Jackie's happy tears instantly began cascading down her cheeks. "Oh my gosh, Steven! I am so happy right now, I could burst!"

Hyde chuckled and then kissed Jackie again. "Well, don't do that, doll." He caught a few tears with his thumbs.

Jackie giggled. "Oops, sorry. It's just that…well, this seemed real when we bought a house, but now it's all so really _real_ to me now. I'm so excited!"

"And what do we have here," the tech exclaimed. "Looks like you two are having two girls and one boy!" She handed them another two printed pictures. "Congratulations, you two!" She turned the lights on, and then handed Jackie a few tissues. "Why don't you get cleaned up, and stay right where you are. I'm just going to go and get the doctor to come in and visit you now," and with that, she left the room.

Hyde helped Jackie wipe the jelly off of her belly, and then he sat back down next to her, and they began distracting themselves with the pictures of their children. Before they knew it, there was a knock at the door, and the doctor stuck her head inside.

"Well, well, well, there's the happy couple," Dr. Harrington said while pulling a stool up to the end of the table. "Alright, Jackie, how about I get you to lay back and put your feet in these stirrups here. I just need to make sure that you're not dilating at all now. It's much, much too early for that, but it's common in multiple pregnancies."

Jackie did as she said, and Hyde held her hand tighter when she winced for a moment, and then it was over.

"Well, everything looks okay with that. I just need to speak to you about a few other concerns, now."

The couple looked at each other wide eyed, and then Jackie sat up quickly to listen in.

"It's nothing that is a huge deal, so don't worry about that. I'm just going to ask you to try to eat more, and I'm going to write you a prescription for iron supplements. One of the girls looks a little small to me, which is perfectly normal in multiple pregnancies. I'd just like to try to correct that a bit, and stay on top of it early. I'm sure you both understand."

Hyde and Jackie collectively nodded. "Of course, Dr. Harrington," Jackie stated.

The doctor then tapped a finger on Jackie's right ankle. "I'm also a bit concerned with the rest you're getting. You're already experiencing some swelling in your ankles, which normally doesn't occur until the later months of pregnancy, so I'm going to ask you to try to rest a bit more. Maybe your boyfriend, Steven, here can make sure to that," the doctor nodded towards Hyde meaningfully. "I can understand how many moms like to be able to walk around and do things for themselves, but try not to do too much of that. You're already an at risk pregnancy because of your size and the fact that you're having triplets. Let's try not to put yourself on permanent bed rest also, shall we?"

"Don't you worry Doctor Harrington," Hyde stated. "I will make sure that Jackie eats better and rests more."

The doctor smiled and nodded. "That's all that I ask. Here's your prescription for the iron pills. I want you to take three a day, and I will see you back in two weeks this time." She shook their hands and then left the room.

When they arrived home, and told the Formans in a very lengthy phone call about the sex of the babies, Hyde took Jackie's hand, and walked her up to their room.

"Alright, baby, just lay down in bed for a little while, and take a nap. I'm going to go pick up your prescription, check on the store, and then I'll be back to give you a foot rub. How does that sound?"

Jackie smiled because she thought it was so sweet how he took care of her. "You are the best man I could've ever asked for, do you know that?"

Hyde leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Well……I _did_ know this, but it doesn't hurt to be told every now and then," he replied jokingly.

Jackie stifled a yawn, and then rolled onto her side before closing her eyes. "I guess a nap does sound pretty good right now. I don't know why I've been so tired lately."

"You're pregnant, Jacks. It's supposed to happen. Remember the passage we read in the pregnancy book last week? Fatigue is common."

Jackie nodded, and smiled a little bit. "Mmhmm, I remember."

Hyde leaned down and kissed Jackie's cheek gently before climbing off of the bed. "Alright, well, get some rest, and I'll be back to lay with you in an hour, tops. If you need anything, call the store, and I'll get the message and come home right away."

Jackie giggled. "I'll be okay, Steven. Just hurry back, and hold me."

"Will do, doll," and he turned to walk out of the bedroom door.

"Steven!" Jackie called suddenly.

Hyde burst back in the door. "What? Are you okay?!"

"Sorry…I just forgot to say that I love you," Jackie said looking a bit shy.

Hyde smirked, and then placed another kiss on her forehead. "Love you, too, doll," and then he was gone, and she was fast asleep.


End file.
